onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Now You Lift Your Eyes To The Sun
"Now You Lift Your Eyes To The Sun" is the nineth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 139th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 9, 2009. Haley returns to the stage and Brooke receives life-changing news. Meanwhile, Dan Scott returns to Tree Hill much to the chagrin of Nathan, who is about to sign a new NBA contract with the help of his agent Clay. Synopsis Haley returns to the stage much to Miranda's annoyance but the gig turns out to be a success and changes Miranda's attitude somewhat. Brooke believes she might be pregnant but is conflicted on how Julian will take the news - but the test proves negative. Julian finishes the script with Alex and heads out to be with Brooke at Haley's gig but gets a call from Alex telling him she's close to taking cocaine again so he goes to her much to Brooke's annoyance. Rachel and Dan arrive back in Tree Hill but his hoped reconciliation with Nathan doesn't materialize. But Dan isn't going anywhere. Mouth meets Rachel and tells her to try and reconcile her differences with Brooke but Brooke isn't having it. Mouth and Brooke are both concerned and angry with Millicent who's desperation to be liked by the public is putting her in a downward spiral. Elsewhere, Clay's hardball tactics with the Charlotte Bobcats and Nathan's contract fail when they sign another player to fill Nathan's spot. What will Nathan do now? Memorable Quotes :"There's never gonna be a golden ticket back into my life. I'll tolerate you for Jamie, but you're dead to me. The moment Keith died, you died." ::Nathan Scott refuses to forgive Dan Scott and let him back into their life. :"This small town's the closest thing we have to home, and I'm not running from it anymore and neither should you." :"Who says I'm running?" :"You are. We both are, and I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." :"What's that, Dan?" :"Redemption." ::Dan reveals to Rachel Scott he's going to stay in Tree Hill to get redemption. :"Well, when you and Deb are tired of my high-school class, I'm sure I could rummage through some of my old middle-school friends for you." ::Nathan Scott to Dan. :"Nice to meet you, Grandma Rachel." :"I remember when you were a rumor in 3rd period." ::Jamie Scott and Rachel Gatina :"He is the healthiest dying man I've ever seen." :"I guess evil does a body good." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott about Dan. Voiceover Music *"Silvia" - Miike Snow *"Left To Dry" - Shaimus *"Asleep On The Lawn" - The Hampdens *"Will You Be By Me" - Wallpaper Airplanes *"Listen" - An Horse *"Ballad Of A Broken Heart" - Jesse Glick *"Have A Nice Day" - Megha Maan *"Maybe" - Bethany Joy Galeotti of Everly *"The 40th Century" - John Elliott / The Hereafter *"Kathleen" - David Gray *"A New Beginning" - Endochine This episode's title originated from the song Now You Lift Your Eyes To The Sun, originally sung by Stars Of Track And Field. Trivia *Skills does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs